yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly's Valentine
Holly's Valentine & Yo-kai Chocolina is the 4th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" opened her locker door and a envelope fell out and onto the ground; Holly picked it up, opened and read the note Usapyon: What's that, Holly? Holly: Oh, watch up, Usapyon! This is a love letter from my secret valentine. Usapyon: Really? Holly: Yeah, I wonder who it is. Usapyon: You know what time it is. Holly: What time is that? Usapyon: Mystery lover time! Holly: You come up with the weirdest names. {Opening Title Sequence} Holly: Usapyon, we've been searching all over the school and haven't found who it is. Usapyon: I'm sure we're close to breaking the case, I can feel it. Holly: Maybe it's a yo-kai. Usapyon: No way. presses the button on the side of her Yo-kai Watch Model U, searching around and bringing a yo-kai into light Pinkipoo: Oh, you found me! Holly: Told you. Usapyon: Oh, guess you were right. Holly: Hi, um...who are you? Pinkipoo: My name's Pinkipoo. Holly: So, did you leave this love letter for me? Pinkipoo: Yes, I did. Holly: So, you're my valentine? Pinkipoo: Oh no, no, no, Jackson's the one who wrote it and didn't know how to approach the situation, so I stepped in and helped. Holly: Jackson, Jackson likes me? Pinkipoo: Indeed he does. Usapyon: I'm mean, it's pretty obvious. Holly: You knew and didn't tell me. Usapyon: I didn't think it was any of my business. Holly: Why you... swipes Usapyon's blaster from his hand and starts zapping at Usapyon having Holly chase after him Pinkipoo: "chuckles" "Screen closes on Pinkipoo, who gives a wink, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Mornin', Betty. Betty: Mornin', Nick. Emily: You guys know what today is? Nick: Valentine's day, why? Emily: 'Cause of later. Betty: What's later? Emily: My annual Valentine's Day party. Nick and Betty: Oh yeah. Emily: You're all coming, right? Betty: You know I'd do anything for you. Emily: I know, and you Nick? Nick: Um... felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around; Max was holding a box of chocolates Max: For you, my love. Nick: Thanks, Maxy. Max: Anything for you. {Springdale High; Cafeteria} Max: For you, my love. hands Nick a bouquet of roses; Nick takes the flowers and set them down on the table Nick: Thanks, Max. Max: Anything for you. Betty: Um, ok then. Emily: What's up with them? Nick: It's our first valentine's day, I don't blame him for acting weird. Betty: Until he becomes crazy, or drives you completely insane. Emily: Betty! Betty: I'm just sayin'. Nick: Max could never drive me insane. {Adams' Household} answers the door, which Max was behind with a quartet singing 'I Love You Like A Love Song' Max: For you, my love. Nick: "groans" What is goin' on with you, Maxwell!! Max: What're you talkin' about? Nick: You've been doing all these sweet gestures, which I adore and it is our first valentine's day, but that has nothing to do with you being so weird! Max: I'm just showing you how much a love you. Nick: Or... presses the search button on his Model U, bringing the Yo-kai into the light Nick: Whisper, who's this yo-kai? Whisper: Aw, that's Chocolina from the heartful tribe, she's all about valentine's day and anything involving love, but sometimes can get carried away. Nick: Jibanyan, I'm gonna need your help. Jibanyan: No way, I'm taking a cat nap ~nya! Nick: "groans" Chocolina: Hey, don't get all grumble-y, I was just helping Max. Nick: Whadda mean? Chocolina: He didn't know what to do for your guys' first valentine's day, so I stepped in and helped. Nick: Max, you didn't need to give me any gifts just to show you love me, I already know you did. Max: I'll remember that for next time. Nick: Now c'mon, we've got a party to go to. and Max grabbed each other's hand and walked off to the party Whisper: Aw, how cute. Chocolina: Give this to Nick for me. "hands medal" Whisper: I'll be glad to. "Screen closes on Nick and Max walking off into the sunset, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Maxwell Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Holly Anne Thomas *Usapyon *Whisper *Jibanyan *Chocolina *Pinkipoo Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Chocolina Holly: And Pinkipoo! {Cut to Red background} Nick: Chocolina, thanks for the help but don't do it ever again. Chocolina: I'll try not to. Holly: I still can't believe you didn't tell me!! Usapyon: I'm sorry! Nick: What happened with them? Pinkipoo: I shoulda never intervened. Chocolina: I know that feeling. {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes